Power Rangers: Dino Charged Salvation
by Dash master 48
Summary: They were taken away, but now Veteran Rangers will go on an adventure unlike any other. A new power and a new threat lurks for eleven of them. It's time to energise the power. My first story ever. Based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. An AU side story to Power Rangers Legendary Guardians by DreamStar14. On hiatus.
1. Prisoners of The Armada

**N.B: This is a side story to Power Rangers: Legendary Guardians by DreamStar14. Yes, they gave me permission. You need not have read that to understand it though. Also, this is set in an alternate timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban does, Disney used to. If I did, MegaForce would have been a million times better, and Samurai would not have been copied from Japan.**

The Galactic Armada's swarm of ships cruised through space. They were on their way back to Earth for a second time.

A few days earlier, the MegaForce Rangers had defeated the Warstar Aliens. All was peaceful until the Armarda sent a transmission to Earth proclaiming that they were going to attack.

Inside the main ship, Prince Vekar and Levira were at a table, marking down their plans for the second invasion of Earth. A few hours before, many of the universe's greatest heroes, The Power Rangers had stood up to the Armada's first invasion. It was a long and hard battle, leading up to what had been dubbed "the taking". Just before The Rangers sacrificed their powers, The Armada had kidnapped some of them, locked them up and completely destroyed their powers. Some escaped, but for the Prisoners of the Armada, there was no hope that they'd be rescued by the other Rangers.

The energy burst that resulted from The Power Rangers' loss of powers pushed the Armada back a thousand light-years away. This meant it would take quite a while for the Armada to return. Back in the present, Levira stared down the table at Vekar, who looked equally moody.

"My prince?" asked Levira, in an inquisitive tone. "What do you want? The plan's perfect!" winged Vekar in his usual spoiled voice. "When the Rangers gave up their powers, the pushback deactivated our shields. If any other forces attack us, the main ship will be defenceless." Replied Levira, drinking her water. "Well, I will command other ships to blast them right out of this entire galaxy!" droned Vekar. "But my prince-" started Levira. "Silence! Now back to the plan!" screeched Vekar, as the two commanders went back to work.

Meanwhile, on the prison ship, Zhane, the former Silver Astro Ranger, looked out of the bars of he and his teammate's cell door. The other prisoners all looked very miserable. But the silver-haired Ranger's gaze was only directed at one person. Karone, the former Pink Galaxy Ranger, who was in the cell opposite to the Astro Rangers with her teammates, looked back at him. "Zhane, do you think there's still hope we can be rescued?" she asked, her eyes as wide as ever. Zhane shook his head. "There's no way in the universe that the others will find us. Not even Andros can save you." Karone shed a tear, as Cassie patted Zhane on the shoulder. "There there, one day, one day." She said, trying to sound optimistic. "Yeah, I know, one day." Zhane said, as he looked straight into Karone's big bright eyes.

Back on the main ship, Vekar was busy trying to perfect his plan, when Augus walked in. "Sir, we have picked up a massive energy reading from nearby." He said, with slight worry in his voice. "Will you shut up for now? I need to finish this plan!" said Vekar, clearly annoyed with Augus. Before he could say anymore, a huge explosion boomed in the main ship, as part of the wall fell away to reveal another ship, and what looked like a horned green ogre with piercing red eyes and rusty armour. He took one look around the main ship, then spoke, in a loud, menacing voice.

"Where are the Energems?"

 **A/N: Well, how's that for a start? I hope you enjoy! Just to be clear, the characters in this may be a bit OOC. Don't worry about that though; this is my very first story on here. This is a Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger based story, so there might be some Sentai mentions. I don't own Super Sentai, Toei Animation does. Anyways, if you want to comment, please make it constructive criticism. Any flames will be used to set Tommy Oliver on fire. Not really. Hehe.**

 **Peace out,  
-Dash.**


	2. Meet Sledge

**A/N: First off, Cyber Fizzy Rainbow Belts to Gadget The Critic, DragonKing19, Son of Whitebeard, ProudWhiteTiger, Zarius, catandmouse10, and Destonus for reviewing. Second off, sorry for not doing this earlier. And third off, be sure to check out my other story if you liked this one.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I do own The Veteran Ranger Dino Charge Team Concept though.**

Vekar glared at the ogre. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, in his winy voice. "I am Sledge," Replied the ogre, "and I want The Energems." Vekar thought for a moment, and then spoke again. "But why are you here? It's because you want Those Enerwhats isn't it?" "I have come not just for The Energems. A spy camera I set up showed me that you have something that is very sought after. Bring me The Rangers." Said Sledge, as he eyed a nearby X-Borg, who shivered and began the teleportation process, as Levira started to think that maybe this was not a good idea after all.

Soon enough, all The Prisoners of the Armanda teleported in. "What do you want from us?" Asked Jason, worried about this ugly newcomer, "I want The Energems, but not only that, I want the greatest heroes in the universe. I want you."

Jason's face fell.

"FURY! CANDELLIA! WRENCH! TAKE THEM TO THE SHIP!"

 **A/N: Really really really really really sorry for that really tiny chapter, that was actually all I had at the time. It'll get better, just wait and see. Also, Torin is in this, and you hopefully won't have to wait a month for the next one.**

 **Peace out,  
-Dash.**


End file.
